


Reality

by RandomShapeshiftingDragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Percy Jackson AU #00002, Violent Deaths, annabeth tricks everyone, camp jupiter dies, everyone dies, extremely adhd leo, fatherly hades, from chaos come order, from destruction comes new things, funny magnus chase-percy jackson type chapter titles, gods can die, little to no fluff, lots is destroyed, molecular torture, nico does stuff, nico is mad at will for dying, piper hurts jason, stupid poseidon, the demigods do crazy stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomShapeshiftingDragon/pseuds/RandomShapeshiftingDragon
Summary: When Will finds that 7 demigods, 3 gods, and 1 Titan have been chosen for a quest he gets Nico to shadow travel to questers to safety. Everything the 11 need for this quest is on one I-Phone. The demigods eventually think they got it: find Reality and reset the world... But is Reality really what it seems to be?
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Piper McLean/Leo Valdez
Kudos: 6





	Reality

Will quietly followed the Cyclops to a cave. The monster took a detour, but curiosity pulled Will towards the cave. At first, the cave was dark and maze-like, making Will wonder if he was in the Labyrinth. Then he heard voices and saw a firelight. All the gods were sitting around a hearth, Hestia holding a paper as if she had read it aloud.  
“Well! What does it mean?” Zeus thundered.  
“It's telling you who the questers are. You are too stupid to realize anything unless someone says it plain-out,” muttered Poseidon. Will pulled out his I-Phone and hit record on voice memos. He had to get this info to Nico who would get the questers to safety.  
"Stop being a barnacle-brain Poseidon, we knew that already. We have to figure out who these questers are and destroy them. Maybe even their camps are threatened. This quest will allow the mortals to figure out the secrets of Reality that we have not learned and reset it. Resetting Reality will destroy us, this world, and everything else in the multiverse. That will leave those demigods to create a new world, maybe even become gods or primordials. This quest gives the method to make the map and get from dimension to dimension. Apollo, who are they?" Athena said  
"The demigods are Perseus Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, and some daughter of Trivia named Maeve Windslow. For the gods, well, we can say that the misfits who aren't here got picked," Apollo said. "Who are the misfits?" asked Artemis. "Isn't it obvious? Hades, Persephone, and Demeter. The gods who care about the mortals instead of pretending. As for the Titan in the group, any Titan can join if they are willing. Atlas is the only one besides Iapetus who would be willing to help. Iapetus still has no control over his powers and is in Tartarus so the demigods are going to go after Atlas." Apollo triumphantly declared. Will hit the "Done" button on his I-Phone and turned off wifi, cellular data, and ringer. He started sprinting out of the cave and tripped at the entrance of the cave. One of the gods heard and told the others. Will got to camp just in time to give Nico the phone and tell him "Take them and go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect updates on this fic till I finish Curse The Fates


End file.
